Seshat's Secret
by sglatte
Summary: The Goa’uld known as the Goddess Language is found encased in her sarcophagus. Daniel convinces the team the knowledge is invaluable. Will it be his awakening or his downfall?
1. Chapter 1

_**Seshat's Secrets**_

_RATING: K, for language and eventual adult situation_

_DISCLAIMER: This is only for fun. All characters in this story belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. _

_TIME / PLACEMENT: Post Season Three, but before Daniel Ascends. _

_SUMMARY: The Goa'uld known as the Goddess Language, Numerology and Architecture is found encased in her sarcophagus. Daniel convinces the team the knowledge is invaluable. Will it be his awakening or his downfall?_

**SESHAT'S Secret - Chapter One**

"So you're recommending we cease the exploration of P5J-323 altogether, Major?" General George Hammond sat at the head of the conference table reviewing the file of reports in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Major Carter referenced the data in her report. "The naquadah levels are so minute they barely register. With the density of the tectonic layer, excavation efforts would exceed the possible benefit."

"She means the ground is solid rock." Cornel Jack O'Neill bounced his mechanical pencil up and down on the eraser.

"Well, yes" Carter continued. "But the ore is extraordinarily dense. Our original attempts at drilling were, frankly, disastrous" After SG-1 cleared the area for exploration, the scientist brought through the Stargate attempted to use a portable laser drill and burned the circuits out before a six inch hole had been dug. "I think the crust of the area is some sort of volcanic flow. I will have to run further tests on the sample we brought back."

"Very well, then." The General closed his file and pushed away from the table. "I will suspend any further exploration of '323 until we have more information. Dismissed."

As SG-1 and the command staff poured out of the briefing room, an administrative aid stepped up. "Dr. Jackson, I have a message for you."

Daniel looked down at the yellow slip of paper. The note read:"Have a new find you have to see. Deir El Bahari. Catherine."

"Sir, she wouldn't give me any other information. . . not a phone number or a last name." The Airman tried to explain.

"It's alright, Marc. I know exactly what this means." Daniel Jackson felt his brows draw together. Whatever it was, Dr. Catherine Langford would not have sent a message to the SGC unless it was immediately relevant. He looked up in time to see General Hammond and Jack turn the corner into the General's office. He sprinted down the hall to catch up. "General!"

"Yes," They both stopped to wait for him.

"Hey, Jack. I'm sorry to interrupt. I just got this." He handed the note to Hammond. "If Dr. Langford is trying to reach me here. . . " Daniel began.

"It must be something important." The General nodded in understanding.

"Sir, she's probably not able to communicate on a secure line. I really think I need to find out more."

"Yeah. She probably doesn't want the locals to overhear about whatever Goa'uld souvenir she dug up." Jack shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'd like permission to go to Egypt."

- - -

Stepping out the front door of his hotel, Daniel clipped the shades to his glasses and looked down the busy morning street. It's been quite a while since he'd been in Luxor. It never ceased to amaze him how so many things could change, and yet there be so many others that had been constant for hundreds of years.

"Dr. Jackson!" A younger man, British by the inflection of his voice, approached from a parked car across the street. "Dr. Langford sent me to fetch you. It's a pleasure to finally meet. I'm Will Simonson. I've heard many things about you."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose. Normally when met with fellow archeologist, they held back snickers.

Simonson laughed, "We've been friends for many years. Let's just say, Dr. Langford and I are happy to reside a little left of center."

"Okay, um, it's a pleasure to meet you, as well. Where is Catherine now?"

"Hatshepsut's Temple. Shall we go?" Simonson motioned to the awaiting car.

Passing a few tour groups, they walked the ramp into the shade and away from the heat of the rising sun. Inside, they passed a smaller group of students. Daniel couldn't help but smile as one young man excitedly translated an inscription. It seemed forever ago, but he could still remember the thrill of each new personal discovery.

"Ah, you're here!" A beaming, silver haired woman swooped around the corner and enveloped him in her arms.

He returned the hug with equal affection. "It's so good to see you." He whispered into her hair. "But, isn't this rather public?"

"Don't worry, my boy." Catherine pulled back, but only enough to look into his eyes. "This is definitely your expertise, and I have done all I can to keep it that way." A bright smile crossed her face again. "It really is so good to see you. When did you cut your hair?"

"That's a long story." He returned her smile. He had not realized how long it had been. He could see a few more lines, a little more shake in her voice.

"Come on, follow me." She took Daniel's hand, leading him further into the temple. All of the others fell away and soon he found them standing alone, in front of a locked fence, blocking off a hole in the wall of one of the Temple's smaller off-shoot chambers. As Catherine dug out the key and opened the gate she began to explain in hushed tones. "A team of archeologists from Germany were cataloging the inscriptions back here, when one found a seam that was inconsistant with the other masonry. A seam, Daniel, not and outline of script. A geologist in the team confirmed the stone was not cut from the same quarry and it was carefully removed. As soon as they peaked through, they knew they'd found something important. Thankfully, my contact with the Egyptian government recognized this may be an unusual find. He stopped the dig and contacted me."

"Bet that ticked the German team off." He followed her through the small opening and waited as she turned on the lights strung from the generator.

"They're furious, but no where nearly as much as they will be when they find out they won't get access to the dig at all." She flipped the switch and flooded the stone chamber with light.

Daniel's chest tightened and his mouth moved, looking for words that would not come. Spread before him, the massive vessel dominated the room. Even though dust heavily covered the surface, he could make out the hieroglyphs and controls. He walked a slow circle around it, looking at every surface, but not touching.

"Daniel, is that a. . ."

"Goa'uld Sarcophagus." He breathed. "And it's occupied."

- - -

"It's true!" Samantha Carter practically slid around the corner and into the SGC Lab, wide-eyed and panting.

"Indeed, it is true." Teal'c leaned against the nearby counter. He watched Dr. Jackson sketch all of the inscriptions into his journal. Tothe Jaffa'sright rested his staff weapon for the 'unlikely event the sarcophagus becomes active.'

"I actually get away from this place for a couple days when we have leave and you find a sarcophagus while I'm gone." She shook her head, smiling. "It's not fair."

"Well, Sam." Daniel pushed his glasses back into place. "Technically a group of German archeologists made the discovery."

"Semantics." Jack O'Neill sauntered into the lab. "So which snakehead do we have in the box?"

"Really, it's very amazing." Daniel began to pace around the head of the sarcophagus, hovering his hand over the inscriptions. "I think this is Seshat. At least this is her sarcophagus. She was found in a sub-chamber of the Temple of Hatshepsut in the rock of Deir el-Bahri. There's evidence that the temple has been ransacked and restored many times since Hatshepsut's rein. The room this was found in wasn't a tomb. It was like a . . . a storage chamber. I got the stone tablet that the team removed to access the chamber. I think it was put into place years, centuries, after the pharaohs remodeled the temple. Now, what if for some reason Seshat went into hiding. . ."

"Or was imprisoned." Teal'c interjected.

"Okay, yeah, or imprisoned and walled up. She could have been in hibernation for a millennia."

"So who's this Sasha cat?" Jack bent a paperclip into odd shapes.

"Seshat." Daniel corrected. "She was a scribe, a record keeper; the goddess of recording history, architecture, of mathematics and geometry. No temples to her have been found but hieroglyphs depict her in many, many texts. She's the only one, the only woman, shown actually writing." He was speaking faster, lost in his element. "She was said to be the daughter and possible wife of Thoth, who's her male counterpart. Seshat recorded everything of significance. She was said to be logical, analytical and yet intuitive. However, in the Pyramid Texts she's referred to as 'The Lady of the House' and the 'Foremost of Builders'. In fact, it's said she oversaw the Pedjeshes or the 'Stretching of the Cord'. It was a foundation ritual. The beginning, the placing and planning of the pyramids. She – " He stopped tapping his fingers against his lips. "What if she's one of the builders of the Goa'uld Motherships?"

"Well that would be something." Jack tried not to gape.

"Questions is, do we wake her up?"

- - -

"Are you both out of your mind?" Jack leaned forward, mockingly hitting his forehead on the conference table. "We've got a Goa'uld on ice and you want to wake her up! Poked any bears with short sticks lately?"

"Jack," Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, searching for the best way to make the Colonel understand. "There is a strong possibility she has not only the knowledge of how Goa'uld technology works, but how to actually build it . She's referenced as 'Lady of Builders' and from the Second Dynasty on she was said to preside over all the major constructions. Myth indicates she was an advisor or an observer to the kings, not an oppressor. Supposedly the priesthood of Thoth overtook her priesthood. It's conceivable she may not even agree with the rule of the System Lords. The Egyptians referred to her as a sort of Fairy Godmother figure. Besides, the likelihood Seshat has a hand device or a weapon in the sarcophagus is minimal, so we'll have held prisoner."

"I don't think she's going to want to put Carter into glass slippers! She'll want to kill us."

Daniel groaned. Leaning back in his chair, he tossed his glasses onto the table. All that information and all Jack heard was 'fairy godmother'. Great.

"Sir." Samantha attempted the tactical approach. "We can attempt to open the sarcophagus under the heaviest of security. From what Daniel and Teal'c have told me, there's a real possibility she may consider an exchange of information. The knowledge could be invaluable to our battle with the Goa'uld and the advancement of our own technology."

"Exchange for what?" General Hammond finally interrupted.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" Jack threw his hands up. "And I can't believe you're in on this lame-brain plan!" He gestured at Teal'c.

"What exact is your take on this plan?" The General inquired.

"I agree with DanielJackson that the risk of Seshat being armed is minimal. If she attempts to fight us in such a situation, it would be a fatal mistake." One eyebrow rose. "Among the Jaffa there are few tales of Seshat. She is mentioned in tales told to children to teach them to think of the effects of their choices."

"Completely benign references." Daniel nodded.

"Swell." Jack still hated the idea.

"You realize we're talking about awaking her, just to kill her if she doesn't cooperate." Dr. Frazier added.

"Yes, we are." The General pursed his lips. "I am not comfortable with the idea of leaving her as is, only to have her awaken on her own to surprise us. Nor am I comfortable with destroying her outright." He turned to Teal'c. "You're confident that your team will be able to contain her?"

"Yes, GeneralHammond."

"Very well. As much as I share your trepidation, Colonel, I'm going to approve Dr. Jackson's plan. I want full containment and quarantine measures in place. Let's get his over with as quickly as possible, Doctor."

Hours later the sarcophagus was moved to a secure room which offered more of a tactical advantage than the previous room. Positioned around the room, Teal'c placed a unit of SGC SF, all heavily armed. Ventilation systems were closed and strict quarantine protocols were followed. Above, several of SGC Command watched through thick plexi-glass windows. Daniel, sighed. He really hoped they were doing the right thing.

"Go ahead, Doctor." The General spoke into the microphone. "Wake her up."

"But no matter how bitchy she gets, I'm not making coffee." Jack threw in before the mike cut off.

Reading the hieroglyphs one more time, Daniel keyed on the sarcophagus' controls. It lit up and the great cover began rolling open. He took several steps back as the soldiers around him trained their weapons on the lone occupant. Tentatively taking a step closer, Daniel tried to get a better look.

The female lay motionless. Her long black hair spilled around her shoulders as if it were arranged perfectly after she'd reclined. A gold band circled her head bearing Seshat's cartouche. The leopard skin tunic began at her neck, but left her arms bare. Daniel couldn't help smiling to himself.

Her hands lifted. His smile disappeared and he stepped back. The delicate, long fingered hands were devoid of weapons or any other adornment. They came to rest lightly on her face as she drew a raked breath. She held her hands up, turn each over and examining them carefully.

Seshat sat up slowly, looking around without expression. Her dark, nearly black, eyes came to rest on Daniel. He had taken another step toward her. _"Where am I? Who awakens me?"_ She asked in clear and steady Goa'uld.

"_You are far away from where you were lain to rest."_ Daniel began. _"I am Daniel Jackson. We have brought you here for safety." _He thought, 'well, ours anyway'.

"_How long?"_

"_More than a millennia."_ Daniel answered. _"Are you Seshat?"_

She nodded once. _"Where is Ra? Thoth?"_

'Here goes,' Daniel thought. Her reaction to the news would probably be the determining factor of this encounter. _"Thoth is no longer on this world. Ra is dead."_

Seshat's eyes grew wider. Then a scowl crossed her beautiful face. _"Deceiver. Do not lie to me."_

"_No, there is no lie. I tell only the truth. The Goa'uld are no longer on this world. They are no longer considered our gods."_

She stood up in the sarcophagus. The soldiers' weapons trailed her movement. Glancing about her expression became wary. _"Then why have you awakened me? What will you have of me?"_

"_I am an archeologist and a linguist. We wish an exchange of information. I would like you to teach me."_

"_I no longer have priests. They have been taken. Destroyed."_

"_No,"_ Daniel smiled. _"I will not worship. I only wish to learn your knowledge."_

"_You say Ra is dead."_

"_Yes."_

"_What has become of the Goa'uld? Make your answer complete."_ Her regal posture reminded Daniel he was dealing with a being who considered herself a god.

"_That would take a great deal of time."_ He tried to explain. _"Since Ra's defeat, many Goa'uld battled each other. To find a measure of peace, a collective of the most powerful have positioned themselves as system lords, with many Goa'uld aligning themselves in their service."_

"_All Goa'uld have aligned themselves with a stronger house?" _

"_Not all. Some have resisted the path taken by the Goa'uld. They held a different philosophy. Now they are the Tok'ra."_

"_Egeria."_ Seshat breathed.

"_Yes!"_ Daniel continued excitedly. _"She led the way for the Tok'ra. You know of her?"_

Seshat again nodded only once. Teal'c lowered his staff just a hair. She registered this movement. She turned back to Daniel. _"Are you aligned with Apophis?"_

"_No."_ Teal'c answered, though he was not the one addressed. _"Once I was his First Prime, but I fought along side my people to free the Jaffa from Apophis' rule. I am now a free Jaffa. I choose to align myself with these Tau'ri because I believe them honorable."_

"_You fear I may attack."_

"_We are wary." _Daniel explained.

"_Yet you seek my knowledge."_

"_We do not want to harm you, but we will not allow you to harm our people."_ Daniel nodded.

She seemed to consider her situation. Coming to a decision, she againinclined her headonce. _"I wish to learn more about the state of the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, and the Tau'ri. In exchange, I will teach you. I give you my vow I will not harm your people, and I will stay within your dwelling. I will learn and contemplate for the next seven rises of the sun. For that time, you need not fear me."_ She held out her hand expectantly for aid to step down.

Daniel broke out in a big smile and rushed forward to take her hand. He helped her step out of the sarcophagus, surprised at her petite stature. Seshat only stood to his chin. Teal'c lowered his weapon completely and motioned for the others to do the same. He bowed his head slightly at Seshat.

Daniel looked up to the observation room. Jack was animatedly gesturing for him to explain. "This is Seshat. She wishes to learn more of us, the Tok'ra and what has become of the Goa'uld. She's vowed to harm no one and remain as our, um, guest for at least seven days without argument." He explained in English.

Sam beamed with a silent 'told you so' look at O'Neil. He just threw his hands up and walked out of the observation room. The General and Dr. Frazier were exchanging words as they, too, left the room. Sam watched them leave before turning back to Daniel with a covert thumbs-up.

The large steel doors slid open. General Hammond and Dr. Frazier entered, trailed by an annoyed looking Colonel. Daniel turned to Seshat. _"This is General Hammond. He is the leader of our facility. This is Dr. Frazier, a healer. And this, is Col. O'Neill. He is second in command."_

"We welcome the opportunity to learn from one another." General Hammond spoke directly to the small woman.

Daniel translated as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Daniel, please explain to her that Dr. Frazier will have to examine her before releasing her from quarantine. We also need to explain to her the rules of her stay and what she should expect from our security."

Seshat watched the exchange between the leader and Daniel. She attempted to interpret their language, but she did not have enough references yet. Daniel again spoke to her in Goa'uld. He explained the desire of their healer and the restrictions placed upon her stay.

"_Very well, Daniel. I agree."_ He spoke again to the leader and Seshat identified what must be the female pronoun. Daniel offered to lead her to the healer's place. She placed her hand lightly upon his offered arm. He took her through brightly lit artificial halls. To Daniel's left walk the healer woman, Frazier. They spoke to one another in their own tongue. Seshat listened intently, though her eyes remained on the path ahead. Patterns and words began to fall into place in her mind.

When they reached the room Daniel explained what would be taking place and stayed by her side. Two soldiers stood guard nearby. As Frazier held devices to her and touched her for the examination, Daniel continued to interpret with ease.

"_Daniel, do you speak as the people?"_ She spoke in pure ancient Egyptian.

"_Yes,"_ He changed languages as well. _"I speak Egyptian of old."_

"_How many tongues have you?"_ Seshat asked, switching again to Goa'uld.

"_I, uh,"_ he shoved his hands into his pockets. _"I speak 23 languages."_

"_Is this common of people today?"_

"_No"_ He laughed, slightly embarrassed. _"It's not."_

Seshat felt herself smile for the first time since awakening as she looked into his eyes that were color of sky_. "Never place yourself aside because you have talent and knowledge others do not. Although the desire to be a part of others in society is universal, take pride in your uniqueness."_

"Yeah, don't be embarrassed." Daniel agreed in English.

"Embarrassed?" Seshat spoke with perfect inflection.

"_Feeling unease."_ He tried to explain. _"Aware of your difference or inappropriate action."_

She smiled, understanding. Frazier began to speak to him again. Words related in her mind. Examine. Test. Her. You. When the other woman stopped speaking, Daniel explained that everything was fine and they were free to continue.

"_Daniel, name your language."_

"English."

"English." She repeated. She patted the linen beside her. _"Name this."_

"_Bed?" _

"English."

"Oh," He returned her smile. "Bed." They continued for several minutes. Bed. Glass. Water. Drink. Stand. Sit. Walk. Man. Woman. Speak. Smile.

"Speak English, Daniel. Not Goa'uld. I . . . " She paused, searching for the word. "Learn."

"Alright." He was amazed, complete enamored. Daniel was certain he was grinning like a fool, but he was conversing with the 'goddess' that myth said created language. At the moment, Goa'uld or not, he felt like he was discovering the most significant piece of history he'd ever encountered – besides the Stargate. Most other Goa'uld were either acclimated to the current time or were self absorbed ego maniacs. Speaking with someone literally pluck from the era was amazing. She was there. Lived it. And for once, wasn't trying to kill him.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to eat?" Daniel motioned to his mouth.

"Yes."

- - -

The next morning Daniel came into the briefing with a fresh cup of coffee and more notated books than he shouldn't have been trying to carry with one arm. "Late night hitting the books?" Jack came up behind him, taking half the pile without asking.

"Um, yes. Actually." He half smiled.

"Get anywhere?" Jack tossed the books in front of Daniel's usual seat.

"She likes Jell-O."

"Oh, that's useful."

Daniel chuckled, enjoying the banter. It meant Jack was over his tizzy about being over-ruled. Soon they where joined by the rest of the team. Dr. Frazier explained her findings from her examine, which boiled down to 'she's fine'. Teal'c confirmed she had made no attempt to elude or dispute any of the security measures he put into place.

"So, did she tell you how to build a Mothership yet?" Jack turned to Daniel.

"Nooo." Daniel said slowly. "We did however spend several hours bringing her up to speed on the last two thousand years of history. It's really amazing. . ."

"So how do you say 'double tall latte' in ancient Egyptian?"

"Jack," Daniel tried to glare, but somehow it didn't carry the weight. "I was saying, it's amazing how quickly she's learned English."

"Seshat was able to learn English in one night." Sam leaned forward.

"For the most part, yes." Daniel began opening books. "Seshat's priesthood was taken over by Thoth. Her followers were either forced into Thoth's service or were killed outright. She became an advisor directly to the pharaohs, but her actions eventually enraged the other Goa'uld to such an extent that they imprisoned her."

"So she says."

"Jack. . ."

"No, Doctor." The General interrupted. "The Colonel's right. Do we have anything other than her word to corroborate her story?"

"Well," He shuffled a few more of the books around. "No temples to Seshat have ever been found. But she's repeatedly mentioned in many of pharaoh's text as everything from an architect to a census recorder for stolen treasures. And here, this reference is to the 'absorption' of Seshat's cult into Thoth's. Sir, I spent over seven hours with her yesterday and whatever genetic memory that make's the Goa'uld act how they do is not apparent. She was inquisitive and direct, but not aggressive."

"Perhaps she is biding her time while gathering intelligence. If she spent so much time with the Tau'ri she would undoubtedly be capable of such deception." Teal'c interjected.

"Maybe." The archeologist conceded.

"When do think we'll be able to approach her on more specific matters; topics of technology and Goa'uld tactics?" Sam asked.

"I was going to broach some of those topics today. In fact, later today or tomorrow I would like to meet in the lab with you, Sam, to go over some of the naquadah technology."

Sam agreed. "Just let me know when."

"Do you think we'll get anything useful from her, Doctor?"

"I believe so, General. She's just woken up to a completely different world. It may take a little time, but she's learning remarkably fast."

"And she hasn't tried to kill anyone yet. Just make sure she doesn't spritz you with any funky pheromones or anything."

"I promise, Jack."

- - -

"Unscheduled activation!" The alarm sounded.

Seshat dropped her paper. "What is that, Daniel?"

"Someone is activating our Stargate. There's nothing for you to worry about." He paused writing to assure her, but barely looked up. For the morning, she relayed her story and the take over of her cult. He attempted to cross reference all he could as she spoke, so there were dozens of books spread before him.

"Stargate? Explain."

"Our Chap'ai," he didn't look up from his fevered writing. It took him a moment to realize she did not respond. At last, he lifted his eyes to her. She sat across from him, straight backed and eyes wide. Some unidentifiable emotion flickered across her face, but it some drew into a scowl. "Um, is there something wrong?"

"_You said the Goa'uld were gone from this world. You said we were safe from them here, yet your Chap'ai operates. Do not attempt to placate me with your illusions of safety. I am no fool, Daniel. A lie of omission is still a lie."_ She spat in Goa'uld.

"No, no." Daniel tried to place his hand over hers, but quickly pulled away at the look she gave him. "I did not lie. Yes, our Chap'ai operates. We explore with it. It is how we know of the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, but we are safe here – as safe as anywhere can be."

"How is it you would keep Apophis or any other from attacking if they so wished?" Seshat asked dubiously.

"We are part of a treaty – an agreement between the System Lords and the Asgard. We are protected here." He waited, hoping her rigidity would fade. It did not. "Please, Seshat, believe me."

Her posture relaxed and she looked down to her folded hands. "Daniel, I do not wish to go back to the Goa'uld." Her voice lost all of the alien intonation.

He sat there for a moment, absorbing what he just heard – not what she said, but HOW she said it. Perhaps she was closer to Tok'ra than he though. "You allow your host to speak?"

"I do not wish to speak of it." Seshat's voice returned. "However, it is true. I do not wish to relate with the Goa'uld."

"Um, okay." He fidgeted with his pen. "No one is going to make you rejoin the Goa'uld if you don't want to."

"If they discover I have awakened, I will be hunted."

"There are options if the situation came to that, but for right now, no one knows you're here. I will tell the General to keep your being here a secret until you decide what it is you would like to do. Please, Seshat, I really do want you to be able to trust me. I did not mean to omit anything on purpose."

She took in the sincerity of his voice and the look in his eyes. They were mesmerizing her, with the bluest of color and trueness of heart that shone through. He smiled sweetly and she found her fingers rising to barely touch the soft lips which spoke so many tongues. He did not move, neither pulling away nor leaning forward. He allowed the feather touch to sweep across his cheek and down to his chin. "I believe you."

- - -

Sam found Daniel in his office furiously typing on the computer. She waited a moment but he didn't look up. Finally, she cleared her throat.

His fingers still moved but he glanced up and smiled. "Just a sec."

Sam moved a couple files and a box of broken pottery, making herself room to sit on his work counter. She watched as he finished the section of his report. He could be as long worded as she could when reporting on a topic in his expertise. So she waited patiently.

He stopped, spinning his chair towards her. Daniel didn't even ask why she was there before recounting his discoveries of the day with Seshat. Sam smiled, listening intently. It was, after all, why she came to his office. "So you find her to be friendly?" She finally asked after Daniel paused his history lesson.

"Yes, actually." Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, before looking back up at his friend. "She said she doesn't want to rejoin the Goa'uld. When SG-3 came through this morning, she froze. The idea that we have an active Stargate really frightened her."

"She could be lying to us, Daniel."

"True," he conceded. "But I really don't think she is."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam did want to doubt him, but she knew Daniel's desire to see the best in people, even if it wasn't really there.

"She let her host speak to me." He cocked his head and smirked.

"What?" Sam knew well what that meant. Only the Tok'ra lived symbiotically. Allowing the host to speak, and the two being in agreement, was unheard of for her time. It also made the meaningful exchange of information in their fight against the Goa'uld a real possibility. She could provide the pinnacle for a shift of power. "What did she say? I mean how is that possible?"

"She said she didn't want to talk about it."

"I think you'd better find out."

- - -

_Well, there it is - chapter one of my first Stargate fic. Feedback is welcome . . . encouraged even!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seshat's Secrets**_

_RATING: K, for language and eventual adult situation_

_DISCLAIMER: This is only for fun. All characters in this story belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. _

_CONTENT WARNINGS: _

_TIME / PLACEMENT: Post Season Three, but before Daniel Ascends. _

_SUMMARY: The Goa'uld known as the Goddess Language, Numerology and Architecture is found encased in her sarcophagus. Daniel convinces the team the knowledge is invaluable. Will it be his awakening or his downfall?_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews received thus far, it's my inspiration!_

**Seshat's Secret: Chapter Two**

"I do not like these garments. They are confining." Seshat stood in the VIP Quarters, looking down at her legs covered in standard issue fatigues. "Do you not have any robes?"

Samantha Cater leaned against the wooden dresser nearby. "I'm sorry, but that's all we have available."

Sam looked over the Goa'uld woman, now devoid of her make-up and ceremonial gown. The Major had to admit, she seemed very pleasant. Seshat's black hair fell down past the middle of her back and framed her delicate features. She was pale skinned, but her eyes were as dark as coal. In the green pants and black tee, she could have been any other recruit.

"I wish to have my gown back." She moved her legs, rubbing her thighs together. "I do not like the feel of this. Please."

"I'll, ah, see what I can do." Seshat inclined her head in appreciation, so Sam continued. "Did you find everything you need otherwise?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Daniel showed me where the soaps could be found and how to fill the bath. I find the shower most enjoyable." Her smile faded a bit. "Where is he? I thought we were to continue this morning."

"Yeah, he sent me ahead. The General asked to meet with him this morning, so I thought you and I could go to the lab. Maybe you would look over some of the projects I've been working on. I'll call down and see what else we can find you to wear. Maybe some sweats would be more comfortable."

"I do not see how sweating in these garments will make them more comfortable."

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out. "No, they're clothes we wear exercise. They're looser, softer. You will probably find them more comfortable."

"Any improvement would be appreciated." Seshat smiled in return.

As Sam led her to the locker room to loan her something more comfortable, she had to admit to herself that Daniel might be right. As skeptical as she was, she was beginning to like Seshat.

Later that day Dr. Jackson turned the corner into Sam's lab. The Major sat on a stool watching Seshat, who worked diligently over a device he didn't recognize. She sat clad in a black tee and what looked like Sam's charcoal yoga pants. Her feet were bare and her hair hung loose, obscuring her face from view.

He entered the room as quietly as he could. Sam looked up and grinned. "Daniel."

Seshat paused her work. "It is good to see you. How are you are?"

"Great. What are you guys working on?' He sat down beside Sam.

"I shall show you momentarily." Seshat went back to work. "Perhaps, Samantha would discuss my request with you while I finish."

Daniel just leaned forward a bit, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Okay, ah, request?"

"Seshat wants to have her gown back. She finds our clothes uncomfortable. I was thinking we could find her a dress, something more, um. . ."

"Like what she's used to." Daniel understood. "Yeah, we could get something in town. A, ah, dress. Something made of natural fibers. Linen or silk maybe." Just then a holographic image rose above the device. Red letters floated in the air above the black box. "Wow."

"You've built a holographic projector." Sam leaned forward. "You did it so fast. I mean, how did you . . . "

"I have not recorded anything but the most basic of information as of yet. I think this will allow me to relay far more information for you that the interface you showed me earlier. I will also leave the map for the device in its memory." Seshat touch several key symbols on the box and the image changed.

"You put the plans in here?" Sam looked them over with a critical eye. They were extremely detailed and complicated. "I can't believe you built this by hand and, whoa, from memory. I mean look at the data interface alone it's. . ." She continued, getting more and more technical as she went.

Daniel finally shook his head and returned his attention to Seshat. Her eyes shifted away from the Major and lock with his. Her lashes seemed so long from this close. They shared a quiet smile as Carter continued to marvel over the device.

"Daniel," Seshat tugged at her shirt. "You said I could attain other clothes. These are better than the first offered to me, but I prefer my skin to be free."

"Huh?"

"She doesn't like pants." Sam offered, continuing her study.

"Exactly. I would like something more free. Can you take me to find something else?"

"Um, no. I don't think so." Daniel removed his glasses momentarily. "I, uh, we could bring you some things to choose from. We don't have anything here, but something can be retrieved."

"That would be most appreciated, Daniel." She smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead. I have tons of questions for Seshat about this device." Sam continued to prod.

"What?" Daniel practically squeaked. He was not going dress shopping. He wouldn't even know where to begin. "I don't know where, uh…"

"There's a boutique about two blocks down from your coffee shop. I walk past it every time we meet there. It's one of those Earthy funky little shops. There are some nice things in the window and they would be made of natural fibers."

"Sam," He tried to keep the whine out of his voice. He SO did not want to do this. "I don't even know what size."

"A six should do."

"Sam."

"Daniel."

"But…"

"Daniel."

"Alright." He breathed. Turning to leave, he almost said more, but the look Sam gave him made him stop.

After Daniel left, Seshat stood to adjust the clothing she wore. She watched the other woman with question, especially after the words that were just exchanged. "Tell me, Samantha. Do you and Daniel mate?"

Sam about choked on the water she'd been sipping. "What? Um, no."

"You a very familiar yet you are not bound?" She asked again, wanting clarification.

"He's my friend."

"Are you not friends with the others you work beside? I have not witness the same affection when you speak with them as you do with Daniel."

"Well," Sam had to concede she was probably right. "He is special. More than just a friend or a coworker, but not in the way you're implying. He's, um, more like a brother. More like family."

"And therefore it is different than being his mate?"

"In our society today, not only has incestuous relationships become taboo, they're recognized as dangerous for any potential offspring. They're illegal."

Seshat continued her questions, despite the obvious unease it caused the Major. "But you are not siblings."

"No, no we're not. It would just, I don't know, feel wrong." Sam tried to explain, but really wanted to change the subject. "Is there a reason you ask?"

"I thought, perhaps you were bound because of the . . . exchanges you have. Is he bound to another?"

"No, not anymore." Sam was almost more uncomfortable talking about Daniel behind his back. "Listen, I really think Daniel should be the one to explain his situation if you really want to know. Can we, um, can we get back to the holographic device?"

"Very well, Samantha." Still the words echoed in her mind; 'not any more'. It had been many centuries since she had a Priest. Nor had any of them been as versed or as charming as Daniel. 'Yes,' she thought, remembering touching his soft lips, 'it has been a very long time since I had a Priest come to my chamber.'

- - -

"Dr. Jackson." The Airman on duty at the main elevator held the door open a little longer as the archeologist rearranged the bags and boxes in his grip. He couldn't help but raise and eyebrow in question. It wasn't unusual to find the doctor precariously holding too many books and a coffee at the same time, but these were brightly colored bags, obviously from a woman's clothing store.

Daniel didn't even acknowledge the look. He headed straight for the VIP quarters, praying the whole time he wouldn't run into Jack. Reaching the door, he tapped lightly, at least as much as he could holding the armful of bags.

"Enter," came the voice of Seshat.

"Um, could you please get the door? My hands are full." Daniel called awkwardly.

The door opened and he rushed inside, dropping the many bags on the bed. "Thank you. I wasn't sure what you might like so I . . ." He turned to see Seshat moving forward to examine what he'd brought. She wore only the black tee. It hung barely passed her hips, leaving more than just her supple legs exposed. She obviously felt no embarrassment, as she leaned over the bed pulling the gowns from the bags. With her back turned, he allowed himself the moment to gaze up her legs and over the smooth skin of her tight backside.

"These are lovely, Daniel." With out preamble she stripped off the tee.

'Oh yeah,' his mind raced. 'Definitely not wear anything else.' He swallowed hard. He knew he should turn around, leave the room, something other than gawking at her naked form as she felt and touched each of the dresses. Still, he stood transfixed.

"Which do you prefer?" she held up a rich red silk gown and a blue one of light cotton. She turned, holding them out beside her, but covering nothing.

"I, uh, um" He nervously rubbed his hands on his jacket. "The, ah, the red is nice."

When she slid the dress over her head, Daniel was overcome with conflicting emotion. There was relief that he was no longer in such an awkward situation, and a painful disappointment that her beautiful form was once again covered. He turned his back to her for a moment, reining in his emotions and trying to desperately suppress the reaction his body had.

"Daniel? Are you well?" Seshat asked, knowing her answer.

"Yes, fine. I just, ah. . . " He gathered his wits and turned back to face her. "I'm fine."

"Thank you for bringing these." She ran her hands down her new gown, and then pulled the skirt up to her mid thigh. "This feels much better."

"Good. Um, did you and Sam make progress today?" He leaned back against the dresser, doing his best to not think about the fact that she wore nothing beneath the thin silk.

"Yes, we did. She is very intelligent. Samantha's understands much." Seshat turned back to the gowns. She touched each against her face, enjoying the feel. "She would not tell me one thing, however."

"What?"

"Why you are not bonded." Seshat stepped forward, placing both of her hands lightly on his tightly crossed arms.

"I was, um, widowed a while back. My wife, Sha're was taken as a host by Amonet. She was killed while Amonet was trying to kill me." Daniel did not look her in the eye, instead focusing on a spot on the floor. For the first time he considered that Seshat may have actually known Amonet. She definitely knew Apophis. The idea turned his stomach.

Seshat took a step backward, dropping her hands to her sides. "You must hate the Goa'uld." She whispered.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried not to sneer. "Something like that."

"Yet you have shown me nothing but kindness? I don't understand."

Daniel let out a long breath. She sounded so despondent. "I try not to hold people responsible for the actions of others, no matter who they are."

"Receiving your kindness, despite your pain, for that I am truly grateful." The voice was soft, human, without alien accent.

He looked up, into her dark eyes, amazed at hearing that voice again. "Do you have a name?"

She smiled, more shyly than usual. Her mannerisms were similar but definitely different. "Seshat, of course."

"Before that," Daniel moved over to sit on the bed. "When you were younger."

"Seshat'Ati" Daniel smiled at her, but she could see the sorrow around his eyes. "How can you not hate me?"

"You've done nothing to me. You were locked away when I was . . . when these things happened to me. It would be wrong for me to take that out upon you. Besides, I've enjoyed the last two days. Seshat has taught me a great deal."

"Daniel," She stepped closer to his knees. "We are one. You may address us as such."

"I would, um," he found himself distracted by the curve of her breast so finely outlined by the silk now that she stood so close to his face. "I would prefer not to. May I call you Ati?"

A bright smile lit her face. She leaned forward, taking his face in her tiny hands. "No one has called me that but my family. Not since I was very small." She leaned forward and covered his mouth softly with hers, lingering for a time before pulling away, but only a few inches. "I would love it if you called me Ati."

- - -

"Report." General Hammond walked into the Gate Room where SG-7 were relinquishing their weapons and gear to the SFs nearby.

"Sir," Lt. Colonel Boone turned to face him. "We encountered no populations, no evidence of Goa'uld. Everything we found was complete wilderness. However, we found what seems to a tomb or a mausoleum about 12 clicks northeast of the Gate. Major Sanchez took detailed video and we mapped the entire site for Dr. Jackson's staff to review."

"Good. Is there any a signs that this may be a find of significance?" The General asked.

"According to what I could decipher, which wasn't a lot mind you, there is reference to the 'great scrolls' of somebody. I didn't recognize the cartouche." Major Sanchez offered. She still held the digital camera in her hands. "The site was old, really old, and I don't think it's been touched in a long time."

"Very well. I will see if Dr. Jackson is available. Carry on with normal procedure. We'll debrief in an hour." The General returned to his office.

- - -

"Do you know why I ask?" Ati stayed close, standing practically between Daniel's knees. He shook his head, fighting an internal battle between running away and reaching out to feel her hips through the red silk of the gown.

"It has been a very, very long time since I have felt desire." She breathed in his ear, gently stroking his hair.

Her voice, the human voice, sent a tingle down his spine and knotted much lower. He meant to push her away, but when his fingers touched the smooth fabric over her tiny hips, he couldn't. Instead his thumbs rotated in lazy circles. He closed his eyes as the logical side of his brain screamed what a bad situation this was. However, when she shifted even closer, filling his nostrils with her subtle scent, those thoughts became more and more distant.

"Daniel?" Ati lifted his face to hers. She ran her fingertips over his face, exploring his every feature. She removed his glasses, setting them aside.

"Ati, I don't think I should be here." He spoke the words, but his hands continued their motion.

"I think," her lips brushed his brow. "That despite all your great intelligence," she kissed him near his left ear. "There are times," her lips brushed his right ear. "That you should not think." Ati's mouth brushed against his, her tongue barely tasting his lips.

Daniel pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The soft noises she made evoked a stronger reaction than he would have expected. She brought her knees up, deftly climbing upon his lap. One of his hands slipped lower to support her on her perch. Knowing she wore nothing beneath her gown became achingly obvious to him.

After a time, Ati pulled away from the kiss, looking deeply in the blue eyes she found so mesmerizing. Her lips were wet from their kiss. When a touch of smile crossed her face, Daniel returned in kind. His lids grew heavy as he pulled her forward to claim her mouth once again.

"Dr. Jackson. Please report to the briefing room immediately. Dr. Jackson to the briefing room." The call blared through the speaker above.

He jumped like a kid caught by his parent. His eyes wide, Daniel took a clearer stock of his situation. Ati still sat upon his lap, but a frown marred her lovely face. "I, ah, I have to go."

Daniel moved her further away, despite her quiet protest. "Please. They can wait. I have waited so long."

Gaining some distance, he swallowed hard, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Finally, he returned his attention to Ati. She stood with disappointment on her face, clasping her hands tightly together. He took a step closer to her and she turned her back to him. "Go."

"Ati," He placed his hands on her shoulder. "I am sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." Although to do what he was unsure. Grabbing his glasses, he left for the briefing room.

- - -

"Sorry." Daniel breezed into the nearly full room. "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's alright, Doctor." The General motioned him to sit.

Over the next twenty minutes SG-7 briefed the General and Daniel on their findings, including the digital footage taken. The archeologist looked on in fascination, tapping his lips with his fingertip. The sensation of his nervous habit brought to mind the fresh memory of Ati's kiss. He could still taste her upon his tongue.

He shook his head, realizing he missed the last several comments made. "Sorry, could you repeat that. Um, and back up the tape a bit."

They did as he asked, replaying the footage slower with the assumption that he'd seen something. As Daniel studied the screen to hide his embarrassment for his distraction, he did see something. "Stop."

Major Sanchez froze the image. They all sat in silence.

"It's making reference to 'the scrolls of Thoth'. There's legend that Thoth recorded all of his knowledge on seven scrolls. It was myth, a lost treasure searched for by the pharaohs for ages. Sort of like the Holy Grail. Um, I would have to examine this further to tell you more."

"Can you translate it?" The General asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course, but I need to take a closer look."

"Sir, environmental surveys showed a massive storm rolling through in the next 12 hours. We're not sure how long it will last." A member of SG-7 interjected.

"Well, then we better go right away." Daniel leaned forward a bit.

"No, Doctor." Hammond shook his head. "You'll have to work from the footage we have until after the storm is past."

"Um, sir?" Daniel tapped the table with his pen. "I would like to ask Seshat's assistance with this. If it is indeed written by Thoth's people she would be able to recognize it immediately."

"Doctor, I understand you and Major Carter have found her most helpful, but I'm not certain consulting her on an active mission is prudent."

"Sir, I really do think she could help and there's nothing that I can see from this tape that would be anything more than academic. In the unlikely event we uncover anything else, sir, I swear I'll suspend the investigation so nothing will be compromised." Daniel tried again.

"You're certain?

"Yes."

"Very well. But you will work under guard." Daniel nodded his agreement. "Have the footage downloaded to Dr. Jackson's office. Dismissed." General Hammond waited until everyone left the room.

He hated it when he felt forced to go back on his word. Unfortunately, that was exactly what he was about to do. He'd told Daniel the arrival of Seshat would remain within the base until the seven days were passed. Now, however, something in his gut told him it was a promise he should not have made. As much as he valued the Doctor's opinion, he did have the best judgment where beautiful women were concerned.

He picked up the phone beside him. "Major, place a call to the Tok'ra. We need to consult with them."

- - - - - - -

_Thanks again for the feedback! Keep it coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

_All the regular disclaimers apply - see earlier chapters..._

_Again, thanks for the feedback!_

**Seshat's Secret - Chapter Three**

Only two desk lamps and the glow from the computer screen illuminated the archeologist's office. The screen displayed a very detailed image of the wall found by the SG team. Weather and time scoured away much of the detail. Some cartouches were completely gone. Sitting side by side in the dim room, Seshat and Daniel worked to transcribe the engravings. With Seshat at his side, it went even faster than it normally did.

"The punishment of those in search of the knowledge of Thoth comes after confrontation of the immortal serpent. Of seven true sources, thrice the number of false vessels shall exist, holding the anger of Ra. Death will befall those of the trespasser along with those of their family, their brethren, their livestock, and their lands." Daniel read aloud.

Seshat grew dark beside him. Anger practically radiated from her. "Not punishment. Education."

"Yeah, okay." Daniel reread it with the alternate meaning of the hieroglyph. They were interchangeable, after all.

"That asshole." Seshat growled out through clenched teeth.

"What?" Daniel laughed in surprise. She threw her angry glare at him. "I mean, where did you learn that word?"

"I shared a meal with Samantha and O'Neill yesterday. He used it with explanation. Did I not use it correctly?"

"Leave it to Jack." He pushed his glasses back into place. "I assume you're referring to Thoth?"

"Yes," She crossed her arms, furious. "He's contemptible."

"What happened?"

"We were bound, but refuse to call him husband. Once we were partners, scientists working in conjunction. For him it was not enough. He began planning to politically crucify me. He over took my followers. Discredited me in front of theGoa'uld. He basically accused me of treason, saying I was educating too many Tau'ri and my actions would threaten our way. In the end, it was his accusations that made Ra imprison me." She pointed an angry finger at the computer screen. "And all the time it was HIM that broke covenant and recorded his knowledge."

Daniel sat back a little, watching Seshat's eyes glow as her fury mounted. This being was more like the Goa'uld he was used to, and was a far cry from the way Ati behaved. She turned her glare on him. It took a few moments, but eventually she took slower breathes. She calmed. "My apologies for losing my temper."

"It's okay. Um," Daniel wasn't certain how to proceed. "I have to ask. What would be in these vessels?"

Seshat stood so quickly her chair rolled back and nearly fell over. "It would. . ." She spun, wanting to hit something, wanting to throw something. With a huff, she gripped the counter with both hands. "I can't believe he . . ." Her entire body was rigid. She literally shook with fury. Still, she had not lashed out at Daniel.

He stood, cautiously moving closer to her. "Are you alright? We don't have to take about this right now." He spoke softly.

Her white knuckled grip on the counter top relaxed. She looked into his eyes and saw his genuine concern. Feeling too angry, she retreated into herself, allowing the human part of her come forward to explain. Although Daniel could not see her internal dialog, he could see the subtle shift in her posture.

"I am sorry, Daniel. This is most infuriating." Ati's voice growled out. Soon, the anger began to give way to tears of frustration. "If this is true, then Thoth recorded his knowledge on seven scrolls and hid them among twenty-one false vessels, holding bombs that would wipe out entire cities. Recording his knowledge in a device like I built for Samantha is strictly forbidden. Once he built one holding the knowledge that I gave him, and presented it to Ra saying I built it for my Priests. That's when I was ostracized, eventually hunted. I'm certain Ra would have just killed me, but Thoth wanted me to see him take over everything that was once mine, destroy it all. It would have been kinder to kill me."

Daniel reached up, wiping a tear away with his thumb, cupping her cheek. Ati's eyes closed, but her face turn into his touch. She felt him pull her close, wrapping his arms around her. The sense of warmth and safety was like nothing she'd ever experienced. His hands drew lazy circles around her back, and he whispered words of comfort into her hair, like you would for a frightened child. Enjoying the feeling surprised her.

After a while the tension in her body subsided and her tears stopped. Still, Daniel held her. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, brushing the long strands from her face. He meant to lay his lips upon her forehead, but she tilted back to offer her mouth. Again, he found himself drawn into her kiss. A far away voice in his mind reminded him of the dangers of this road, still the voice was drowned out by the delectable feel of her.

- - -

"Thank you for coming." General Hammond extended a hand to the two Tok'ra stepping off the Stargate platform.

"Martouf sends his regrets. He is currently in negotiations for trade routes and cannot leave. I am Corwin, and this is Tristom." The tall brown haired man introduced himself and his dark skinned companion. "I must admit to a little trepidation at responding to your vague message. Martouf, however, assures me you would not make contact without a good reason."

"Yes, I understand completely. If you'll follow me to my office, I'll explain everything." The General led the two visitors to his office through the Gate Control Room, instead of going out through the hallways. He didn't want to run into Dr. Jackson.

Over the next half hour the General briefed the Tok'ra on the situation with Seshat. "I gave my word that she would be safe here for the agreed length of time, but honestly gentlemen, I don't know if she can be trusted. Dr. Jackson and Major Carter have been working closely with her. They agree she's been forthcoming with a great deal of valuable information. Still, she is a Goa'uld."

"Know little of Seshat, other than recognizing her name. She is an old Goa'uld. It's possible she knew of the beginnings of the Tok'ra movement."

"She allows her host to speak freely. Dr. Jackson says her host's name is Seshat-Ati." Hammond leaned further back in his chair. "Could that be an elaborate trick?"

"There's another possibility." The one name Tristom spoke up for the first time. "What if a human child was raised in her Priesthood, or by Seshat herself, specifically to be a host? Such a child would welcome the symbiote. It would be possible for the host to be molded, taught, and mentally conditioned for blending with Seshat."

"Would that make her Goa'uld or Tok'ra?" The General felt no closer to an answer.

"That would depend on whether the host was a willing participant or was brainwashed." Corwin interjected. "It's something that would be extremely difficult to determine."

"I'm at a loss here, gentlemen. How can I determine the trustworthiness of this woman? And what do I do with her when the seventh day is up?"

Corwin and Tristom exchanged glances. It was Corwin to continue. "We could take her back to the Tok'ra base with us and examine her memories. Since she's not of our line, it would be her actions and beliefs that would make her Goa'uld or Tok'ra. If she's been truthful with your people, we would gladly accept her help and offer her a place amongst our people. If not, then we will have to contend with her."

The General considered their offer. He didn't like to dump his problems on others, but this was beyondhis resources. He would undoubtedly have a fight on his hands in regards to Daniel. Still, the safety of the SGC surpassed any one person's desires. The good doctor would just have to understand.

"Very well. I appreciate the help. I'll speak to my people and we will contact you when we need her picked up."

- - -

All morning Jack could smell the roast beef cooking in the commissary. He'd been working with the SG Team leaders on tactical training in a room right behind the kitchen. He figured he'd grab Daniel on the way to Carter's office and make sure they hit the chow line early. They'd kill him if they missed out on the good cutswhile he went directly to lunch for his share.

The words were falling out of his mouth even before he turned the corner. "Just slap the horns off and bring it to the table mooin' – whoa!"

Daniel jumped away from Ati like a scared rabbit. Without his glasses, wet mouthed, and rapidly turning a bright red, he began to stammer. "I, ah, Jack, uh. . ."

"You know for a linguist, you sure don't have a lot to say." Jack spat out.

"Sorry." It was a stupid thing to say, but it was the only thing that came to Daniel's mind.

"Sorry!" Jack turned his glare to Ati, who was suddenly very interest in the floor. "Get out here. Now!"

Daniel followed him out to the hall. Jack slammed the door to the office hard. The archeologist flinched just a little at the bang. "Jack," He began.

"No, don't say anything. Not a fucking word." The Colonel began to pace. He wanted to yell, to scream, but they were in the hall and she was behind the closed door. He should have thought out this plan a little better. He finally stopped, staring in disbelief at his friend. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It just kind of happened," came the sheepish answer.

"Dude, that's a Goa'uld. What is it with you, man! Are you bound and determine to get fucked over, again? I don't care what kind a mojo she's throwing around, that is a bad, bad, beyond bad idea!"

Daniel didn't know there was a way to whisper and scream at the same time, but Jack managed to do it. "Jack, you're right. It's not the brightest of ideas. But, she's not Goa'uld. Ati is. . ."

"The host of a Goa'uld. You ever stop to think this damsel in distress act might all be a load of crap?" Jack cut him off. "Just tell me, please, tell me that's it. That - in there - thatwas a far as it went. I'm not ready to haul your butt out of a shotgun wedding or anything."

"No! I mean yes. That's as far as it went. Like I said, it just kind of happened." Of course, Daniel conveniently left out that it wasn't the first time it 'just happened'.

"Use your head, Daniel. . .and I mean the smart one!" Jack stomped off, completely forgetting about the roast beef.

When Daniel reentered his office, Ati immediately apologized. "I've caused you trouble with your commander. I never meant to cause you strife."

"It's not your fault." He came closer to where she sat in front of the computer. Even after Jack's dressing down, he moved her hair back from her face with tender fingers. "He was surprised."

"He doesn't trust me." She stared straight ahead at the computer screen.

"No, he doesn't. It's very hard. The Goa'uld have been a merciless enemy and Jack is a formidable soldier." Daniel mulled over Jack's words. They stung, mainly because they was sense to them. "He just wants to look out for me."

"What would it take to earn his trust? To earn the trust of the others like him?"

Daniel was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the far away tone to her voice and her intent stare at the picture on the computer. "I don't know."

- - -

"Carter!"

"Sir?" Sam jumped a bit at Jack's loud bark.

"Grab your coat. Follow me." He didn't wait before turning away from the door.

"Sir?" When he didn't turn back, she grabbed her coat off the back of the chair and darted after him. She didn't catch up until he stopped to wait for the elevator. "Sir, what's going on?"

"I'm hungry."

"What? Sir, I've got. . ."

Jack physically grabbed her shoulders, turning her back to face him. "I'm hungry. You and I have something to talk about away from here. And I need adrink."

Sam just stood there until the elevator doors opened. She followed him inside silently, madly going over things in her mind. What could have his so upset? If there was anything going on with the SGC command he would have said so in her office. Same was true if it was family. The only other thing she could think of was . . . no, it couldn't be that. They were very careful. Not knowing what else to do, she just followed him to his car.

They pulled out of the lot and drove passed the checkpoint before he began to speak. "God! I can't believe him! For a genius he's the biggest dumbshit I know."

"Sir?" She began, but he reached over placing a hand on her thigh. She stopped and started again."Jack, what are talking about?"

"Daniel, our dear boy, was swapping spit with the new house guest." He didn't even glance over, just watched the road as he picked up speed down the mountain.

"What? With Seshat?" Sam turned sideways in the car seat. "But, he. . . She's . . ."

"A snake-head. A Goa'uld. The Bad guy. Yeah."

"Actually, I was going to say she's been nice enough," Sam winced a bit when Jack's head snapped around. "BUT, we don't know that we can trust her."

"Sam, you can't tell me you GET this stupid, dumb-ass, move of his."

"No, I don't. He barely knows her. There's no way we can know if she can be trusted. Never mind the security riskgetting involvedlike that would cause. He knows better. But Daniel. . ."

"Is the stupidest smart guy I know, especially where alien chicks are involved." Jack shook his head, feeling the anger burn away. He felt Sam's fingers entwine with his. He squeezed, appreciating her silent support. "Let's go for barbeque. I'll buy the first pitcher."

- - -

Daniel was privately thankful for the call summoning him to the General's office. In the time after Jack stormed out, he and Ati sat in awkward silence trying to read more of the frieze. Going back and forth with his own thoughts, he didn't accomplish much. He enjoyed spending time with her and honestly thought of her more as Tok'ra than he did Goa'uld. But, he had to admit, Jack was right. It could all be an act.

As he walked down the hall, with his hands buried deep in his pockets, he couldn't help but wonder if Jack had said anything. The General said he needed to speak with him, alone, right away. Still, he couldn't see Jack running to the brass just yet. Whatever it was, though, Daniel was pretty certain it had something to do with her.

Daniel had been so absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to see that Seshat stayed in his office instead of heading back to her room like she said she planned to do. Inside, she formulated a plan. She, too, was certain the call from the General involved her. She was running out of time. But, as she read, a plan began to formulate in her mind. She had to act quickly.

- - -

_Look for more this weekend!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the great feedback. . . I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow!_

_Standard disclaimers apply._

_**Seshat's Secret Chapter 4**_

Daniel turned the corner into the General's office, still lost in his own thoughts. He stopped in the doorway out of habit, but failed to notice the General turn his attention immediately upon him. He just stood there a moment.

"Dr. Jackson. Please, have a seat."

"Hm? Oh, yes." He sat down, telling himself to focus.

"I need to talk to you about our guest."

The younger man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Daniel fought the heat rising in his face. He seriously hoped Jack didn't say anything. "Okay."

"I know I gave my word that Seshat would be welcome here for the seven days she requested. She will be. However, I'm having some reservations about what we're going to do with her when that time is up."

"Sir?" So, Jack didn't say anything but Daniel had the feeling this wasn't much better.

"Although the information she has provided, and the assistance she's given you, has been undeniably valuable, I don't see how we can truly determine whether or not she's a threat."

"She's been . . ." Daniel began to defend her.

"Doctor," The General held up his hand to stay his words. "It's just beyond our resources to make that determination. I've weighed the options carefully, and I've made my decision. I wanted you to hear it directly from me."

Daniel had to fight down the urge to argue. So many other 'bad guys' had proven themselves trustworthy in the past, subjecting Seshat to a different standard was unfair. A string of rationalizations formed in his mind. Hammond must have recognized the look on his face, because he continued quickly before Daniel began speaking.

"I've spoken with the Tok'ra. . ."

"Sir?"

"Doctor, this could be beneficial to her as well. If she's been honest with us, then she may very well be welcomed to join them. They want to take her with them when the seven days are up."

"Why? She's given no indication that what she's saying isn't true. I mean, if we don't give her the benefit of . . ." Jack's harsh words echoed through his memory. "Okay, I know it's only been a few days, and she could be lying, but really don't think she is. I believe her."

"That's why I'm going to allow her to finish out the agreed seven days. At the end of that time, the Tok'ra will come to collect her. She won't be harmed, unless she gives them no choice." The General voice had the tone of finality to it.

"I assume you haven't told her." Hammond shook his head at Daniel's question. "Then I'd like to be the one to explain."

"Not yet, Doctor." The General closed the file on his desk and folded his hands over the top. "Son, I know you've become fond of her and what I'm about to ask won't be easy. I don't want you say anything until the Tok'ra return. In fact, over the next few days I want you to gather as much information from her as you can on the other Goa'uld any potential threat we may not have uncovered yet."

"You want me to lie to her?" Daniel didn't quite manage to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you to continue as agreed. You're just not to inform her of the pending arrival of the Tok'ra." The General watched the young man's brow tighten as he spoke. "This could very well be in her best interest, as much as ours."

Daniel finally nodded in agreement. He didn't like it, but if the General made up his mind, this was an order. If he pushed the issue too much, he would be removed from the equation completely. "What will they do with her?"

"The Tok'ra are as uncertain as we are about her. She's not true Tok'ra, but she does exhibit their beliefs. It's possible her host was brought up and conditioned to accept her. So, the question of her intentions comes into play. The use of the Tok'ra memory device was discussed."

"They're going to rifle through her memories to see if she's evil?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"I don't like it." Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Duly noted, Doctor." Hammond looked at the clock. 1740 hours. "Why don't you go on home. I don't think going back to work with her this evening would be prudent. Go home, think this over and start fresh in the morning."

"No, we have far too much…"

"That's an order, son, not a request. I'll pass the word along that you will be continuing your work in the morning."

- - -

Traveling down the hall, Teal'c took notice of the light coming from DanielJackson's office. A guard stood outside the door. As the large Jaffa nodded greeting to the SF, he saw the Goa'uld woman alone in the office. Teal'c stopped to inquire.

"Where is DanielJackson?"

"He was called to General Hammond's office a few minutes ago, sir." The SF informed him.

Taking the opportunity to exchange words, alone and unencumbered, Teal'c stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Seshat looked up from the computer and quickly minimized the screen. Her posture was rigid, and she looked upon Teal'c with an expression he took as challenging.

"Is there a reason you are here?" She asked.

"I would like to know why you are in DanielJackson's office without his accompaniment." Teal'c moved closer, noting the blocks of minimize items on the computer screen; a file named 'P5J323 Image 4', an Acrobat file that began 'Ref 2571- Study' and the Archeological Archive Program that held the database information from the SGC and Area 51.

"That would be Daniel's concern, I believe, not yours." She positioned herself between the Jaffa and the computer.

"Anything pertaining the security and operation of this base, including any work of DanielJackson's is my concern. Do not forget, you are here with the agreement to subjugate to any security measures we see fit."

"I do not like you tone." Seshat responded coldly.

"That is irrelevant. You still have not answered, what are you doing?" Teal'c towered over the petite woman.

She rolled her eyes slightly, but still decided to acquiesce. "There are references to the Scrolls of Thoth on that planet. It also tells of twenty-one false scrolls that are in fact Goa'uld sleeper bombs. I'm attempting to see if there is any record of any of them being found."

"Is DanielJackson aware of your search through his data files?"

"Not yet. He was summoned away before I began."

"Then you shall stop until he returns. I suggest you return to your quarters." Teal'c held a hand out toward the door.

"I have work to do. **_I_** suggest you leave me to it, Jaffa." He eyes blazed.

"No." Teal'c took a step forward. "You may be here as a guest, however I will find out if you are being dishonest with my team. If you are, it will be most unfortunate for you. Now leave, or I will forcibly remove you."

The two stared each other down for a moment. Being spoken to as such, by a Jaffa, was not something she was accustomed to. Obviously, this one would not back down and seem not to care that she was Goa'uld. Considering the computer behind her, she knew there was more information to be found, but she did have enough to start. If she argued with this one, her guard may increase and that would make what she had to do next far more difficult.

"Very well." Spinning quickly she shut the machine off at the power switch and moved to the door. "I'll return to my quarters."

After she left, Teal'c sat at the desk and turned the computer back on. It booted up, but it gave no indication of what she'd been studying. He leaned back considering the file he'd seen on the computer. He was convinced she'd been hiding something, although he did not know what.

He picked up the phone nearby, dialed an extension and waited for the familiar voice to answer. "MajorCarter. Please meet me in DanielJackson's office. I would like to know if you can recover some information that was lost on the last shutdown."

- - -

Daniel stepped up to his front door, only half surprised to see Jack sitting on the ground with his back resting on the frame. At least he waited outside instead of breaking in. He knew by the look on the Colonel's face this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. The evening just kept getting better and better.

"Jack."

"Hey," O'Neill stood, lifting a bag with him. "I brought Chinese."

"I'm not exactly hungry right now." He stepped around, unlocking the door.

"Okay," Jack followed Daniel in, without invitation and went straight for the kitchen. "You care if I eat without ya then?"

"Sure." Daniel muttered under his breath. He could hear the fridge open and the crack of a beer being opened. "Make yourself at home."

Daniel dropped his bag beside antique secretary in the hall, and dropped his keys into the carved bowl. Ignoring the unwanted house guest, he headed to his bedroom. Daniel kicked his shoes into the closet and sat heavily on the bed. 'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away,' he thought wistfully.

"Yo, Daniel!" Jack strolled into the room holding a fork and a take out carton. He stuck it right in the archeologist's face. "That supposed to smell like that?"

"Jack!" He pulled away.

"What?" the Colonel stuck his nose in the carton. "I think it's a little funky."

Daniel let out a rush of air. "Are you just here to annoy the hell out of me or do you actually want something?"

"I want to know if you think this is funky." He shoved the carton back at Daniel.

"Jack." He practically whined. Still, he took a sniff. "Smells fine to me."

"Good." Jack shoved a huge fork full into his mouth. "So," he spoke through the food. "You want to tell me anything?"

"No. Not really." Daniel threw his glasses onto the nightstand. He stood and retreated to the living room. Jack followed, shoveling food into his mouth. Grabbing the beer he'd opened, Jack moved to one of sofas and plopped down. For all the world, looking like he'd be comfortable there all night. "Okay, fine, what do **_you_** want to talk about?"

"I think you need to find a nice, local, **_human_** girl to get your rocks off, instead of messing with the gals you run into at work."

"Jack!"

"What? I'm just saying you need to get out more. Remember what normal is like. 'Cause you're headed for a bad scene." He took a long swig of beer.

"It's really not like that." Daniel paced the room, denying everything, but silently admitting 'Maybe a little, but. . '

"Bullshit."

"This really isn't any of your business." Jack's brows shot up. "Okay, so I think she's fascinating and intelligent AND I really think she's in line with the Tok'ra, not the Goa'uld."

Jack looked at him with an expression that clearly said 'oh please'. He sat the food down and took another long pull from the beer before continuing. "Okay, just for the sake of argument – I mean this is way out there – just say you're right and she is invited to join the Tok'ra. What do you do then? I mean, we all know how doomed long distance relationships are." Jack's voice dripped sarcasm.

"It's not like I'm looking for the 'ever-after', Jack. There's some attraction, that's it." Daniel knew it was a lie the moment it slipped passed his lips.

"Need I say it again? Uh, bullshit."

Not knowing how to answer, unsure of how he even felt, Daniel laid his head back and pressed the heals of his hands into his eyes. He knew he should listen. He knew that when the rare occasion rolled around where there was real chemistry, he leapt far too quickly. He knew it.

Still, when Ati spoke to him, he felt his heart race. The feel of her tiny frame wrapped in his arms seemed right. Tasting her mouth, falling into those kisses, was intoxicating. He wanted more and that part of him didn't care about the consequences.

The questions circling his mind came down to 'is it love, lust or wishful thinking'. In recent months, during the quiet times in the night, loneliness crept into his bones. It took him a long time after Sha're's death to admit the idea of resolving to spending his life alone was only a form of self pity. He didn't want to be alone.

"Jack," Daniel stared at the ceiling. "I appreciate the concern. I do. But I don't think there's anything to worry about. Hell, I'm having a hard enough time trying to figure it all out, much less trying to explain it to you. I just don't know."

His CO nodded, chewing slowly. "Okay," He held out the carton of food. "Wanna bite?" Wordlessly, Daniel reached out and took the carton, sniffing once again before taking a bite. Jack stood, heading to the kitchen. "I'll get a couple more beers. Is there a game on?"

"Think so." Daniel clicked on the television. Silently thanking his friend for just accepting 'I don't know' and then providing a much needed distraction. Jack handed him a cold beer. He looked up into his friends eyes. His words of thanks extending to much more than just bringing him the beer.

_More to come..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted. I've been housesitting without internet service for a few days...eek! Anyway, I'm up and running again.Also, chapter six is already written it just needs to be proofed. Thanks again for all the support!_

**Seshat's Secret: Chapter Five**

Daniel's head came up off the pillow with a jerk, hazily trying to identify what woke him. The phone rang again. Reaching in the dark, he grabbed the receiver, at the same time glancing at the clock. 03:17.

"Hello," his voice raspy and deep with sleep.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Yeah." He fought the urge to just lay his head back on the pillow.

"Sir, this is Major Henderson from General Hammond's office. There's been an incident. You need to come in right away."

That had his attention. Throwing back the covers, he swung his bare legs over the edge of the mattress. "What happened?"

"I can't go into details over the phone, but it's involving our guest." The Major responded.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Daniel hung up the phone. He sat for a moment, hugging his arms to his bare chest. His first instinctual concern was that Ati has been hurt. Daniel gave himself a mental shake. What if it was she who hurt someone else? He'd been sleeping fitfully as his mind mulled over his conflicting feelings. He ran his fingers through his hair. Best to just go and see what happened. He got up and dressed quickly, grabbing the nearest pair of jeans.

The early morning hour made the drive to the base much faster than normal. Daniel didn't bother changing into uniform, opting to go straight to the General's office. Approaching, he could see Hammond, Sam and Teal'c in the office already. The General and Teal'c were, of course, in uniform. However, Sam looked as if she's been pulled out of bed as well, with rumpled hair and wearing jeans and an Air Force sweat shirt.

"What's happened?" He pushed up the sleeves of his blue sweater, more to something with his nervous hands than anything else.

"Thank you for coming in so quickly." The General leaned back in his chair, obviously tense. "Teal'c was just beginning his report. Please continue." He motioned to the Jaffa.

"Approximately seventy minutes ago SF Andrews was knocked unconscious. Immediately thereafter the skeleton crew in the Gate Control Room succumbed to a temporary nerve agent, leaving them unconscious for a short time as well." Teal'c reported tightly, with an edge of anger to his voice.

"Seshat?" Sam asked, knowing that Andrews was assigned to protective duty.

"Gone." The Jaffa growled.

"I've ordered a check on the computers to see where she dialed out to, but if she's smart she will have made several gate jumps by now. She could be anywhere." The General added.

"Oh, she's smart enough." Daniel mentally began cursing himself. "What I don't understand is what she could expect to accomplish."

"Last night Teal'c called me to your office," Sam informed Daniel. "He'd come across her alone in your office."

"Yeah, we were working on the translation of the engravings from P5J-323." Daniel nodded.

"When I entered your office to question her, she quickly shut down the computer but not before I could see she had several of your archival databases open. I asked MajorCarter to attempt to recover what she closed down." Teal'c explained.

"Did you give her access to that system, Doctor?" Hammond's jaw clinched.

"No," Daniel anxiously looked at them all. "I didn't. I don't even have the passwords written down. The image viewer was the only system we had open. I wouldn't have willingly given her access to classified information."

"It's conceivable she hacked in." Sam concede. "I image her inherent technical knowledge would make it relatively easy."

"No matter the how, I want to know the why." General Hammond stood. "Major, I want you and Doctor Jackson to figure out where she went and why. Teal'c, you and I have some security planning to do. Dismissed."

Without another word, Sam and Daniel left his office. They continued in silence to Daniel's office. Finally, once he'd sat down behind his desk, he let out a long harsh breath. "Dammit. I trusted her. Jack's right, I can be a real idiot."

"I believed her, too." Sam lightly rubbed his arm. "Come on, I'll show you what I found last night. Maybe we can figure out where she went."

Over the next several hours, Daniel poured over the computer files Sam had recovered as used during the time Seshat had been left alone in his office. The sheer volume of material accessed in less than forty minutes amazed him. So far, he determined Seshat accessed seventeen locations on varying planets. Eight of the planets exhibited signs of mass destruction.

Sam disappeared long enough to bring him coffee. Taking the steaming mug from her, Daniel took several satisfying sips before he explained what he found. Sam listened intently, finally asking, "So, why these planets? What is she looking for?"

"I think she's looking for the seven scrolls, and maybe the twenty-one false vessels." Daniel supplied.

"Twenty eight locations to find. She accessed seventeen. Daniel, there are hundreds – maybe thousands – of possibilities. Seshat could be anywhere."

"Agh, this is all my fault." Daniel tossed his pen down. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Daniel, it's not your fault." Sam sat down on the corner of his desk. "I believed her too. You can't help that she hacked into the system, and it sure wasn't your fault she attacked our people. Don't blame yourself."

"Come on, we both know I've made some foolish choices. There was no reason to trust her. I should have been more cautious – kept my guard up more."

Sam gave him an understanding smile, and said lightly. "That sounds more like Jack, and one Jack is more than enough. I can't imagine two."

"Man," Daniel buried his face in his hands. "When Jack finds out, I'll never hear the end of it."

"So, it would be mean for me to say 'I told you so'." Jack's voice interjected from the doorway.

Daniel peeked out between his fingers. "Hey, Jack."

"So, she skipped town?"

"Yes, sir." Sam stood. "She broke into the system and accessed several files, including numerous planets that may hold the Scrolls of Thoth mentioned in the frieze from P5J-323. Dr. Frasier is looking into the agent she used to incapacitate the staff. There doesn't seem to be any residual effects, though."

"Except for the goose-egg on the back of Andrews' skull." Jack added. "So, what's it going to mean if she gets a hold of these Scrolls?"

"I honestly don't know." Daniel shook his head. "She was really furious when she discovered that Thoth made the recordings. But, she didn't give any indication of what they might hold, other than to say it would hold all that he knew."

"That could be a lot." The Colonel's eyebrows rose.

"Yep."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us." Jack moved back towards the door to leave. "Hammond wants a briefing in 30 minutes."

- - -

A half hour later all of SG-1, Dr. Frasier, Corwin of the Tok'ra and General Hammond gathered around the conference table. As each person added another piece to the puzzle, the image became clearer. The planets Seshat referenced that had experienced levels of mass destruction were rumored to house Scrolls of Thoth. The Tok'ra had long suspected they were destroyed by Goa'uld sleeper bombs, but they did not know why. All evidence pointed to Seshat seeking out these scrolls, and with so many possible locations it would be difficult to find her.

General Hammond agreed to assign five SG teams, including SG-1, to begin searching for her on the planets Seshat accessed from the database. The Tok'ra meanwhile would utilize their vast information network to search for Seshat as well as other possible locations of the scrolls. Even working quickly, they knew she had a considerable head start and could be anywhere.

As the meeting broke up and everyone went about their respective assignments, Daniel lingered. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something. Only now, with the way events were unfolding, he didn't quite trust his own gut.

Jack stopped at the door, noting the look on his friend's face, the deep frown. He watched silently as Daniel absently rubbed his fingers together. Knowing that look well, Jack waited to see if a solution presented itself.

"Agh!" Jack finally blurted out. "I can't take it! How do you think so hard for so long? I mean, doesn't making that face hurt after a while?"

Daniel looked up in confusion for a moment, then shook it off. "I was just thinking."

"I can see that. 'Bout what?"

"I think we're missing something." Daniel bit his lip. "I have this feeling, but I'm not certain."

Jack just sat there, eventually motioning for him to continue.

"You're going to think I'm delusional." Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think we're missing something. The files referenced weren't just locations, there were Goa'uld – well evidence of ancient gods – in the searches. If Seshat was looking for the Scrolls, then why look up Goa'uld that, in all likelihood, would force her into servitude? It's just a gut feeling, but I know we're missing something. And despite what you all think, despite what all the evidence is telling me, I really don't think Seshat is evil."

"Daniel. . ."

"Jack, I know. It doesn't matter and I have work to do." He stood, starting to leave.

"Hey," Jack grabbed his arm before Daniel could walk away. "It matters."

Daniel stood there staring at Jack for a moment. It was just long enough for the Colonel to make a hasty retreat, and shout over his shoulder. "But you still have work to do!"

- - -

As the last chevron locked into place and the Stargate roared to life, all the Jaffa on guard swung their staff weapons around to the ready. Stepping through the shimmering blue event horizon, a raven hair Goa'uld woman approached them without hesitation. Her eyes flashed and voice resonated, "I am the Goddess Seshat. I demand to be taken to your master, Djedi, immediately."

It didn't take long before she was flanked by two large Jaffa and escorted into a grand throne chamber. Despite being dwarfed by the two large warriors, she held her head high and walked with a provocative sway. Waiting for her, lounged across the throne, Djedi waited for her. He looked different than she remembered. He'd obviously taken a new host – probably several since she'd seen him. Still, he favored the look of an angular faced human male, with black hair and a thin build.

"Seshat. You haven't changed a bit." Djedi rose, wrapping his flowing purple robe around him.

"Stasis will do that to you." Seshat replied coldly.

Djedi aligned himself with Thoth eons ago as Seshat's priesthood was under siege. He presented himself not as a god, but as a magician. He did so to gain favor with the human kings which allowed him to gather information and travel without impediment. The two of them were often at odds.

"Speaking of which," Djedi circled her, leering at her every curve. "How did you get out?"

"Foolish Tau'ri found my tomb."

"But you made it to a chap'ai? The only Tau'ri chap'ai is controlled by SG-1."

"That is what they called themselves." Seshat tilted her head and smiled secretly. "They are not as advanced as they like to think they are."

"True." Djedi stepped even closer, fingering her long hair. "However, I must question why you are here."

"Because I've had a very, very long time to consider all I can do for Thoth." Seshat purred.

- - -

"Report." General Hammond waited at the bottom of the ramp as SG-1 returned from off world.

"No scrolls, no recording devices, but we found a really, really big hole." Colonel O'Neill unclipped his P-90 and handed it to the waiting sergeant.

"How big?" The General turned to Major Carter

"Multiple square kilometers, sir. I couldn't tell you exactly without sending out a survey team. Judging by the immediate soil and the beginning of new growth, I would roughly estimate the blast happened within the last two years."

"That makes four." Daniel added, referring to three additional sites they had visited with evidence of mass destruction. They knew of eight sites from Seshat's research. Add that to the four they'd found in the last week, and thirteen of the twenty-one bombs had been detonated. The other three blast locations found by SG team were much older. The eight in the research material were even older still. "At least it doesn't look like any of these have gone off recently."

"True," Hammond agreed. "We have a meeting with the Tok'ra at 1430 in the briefing room."

"Just enough time to clean up and grab some lunch." Jack flippantly offered his acknowledgement.

In the locker room, pulling the black tee shirt over his head, Teal'c noted the faraway look on his friend's face. "DanielJackson," He stepped closer. "Is something troubling you?"

"Hmm?" Daniel snapped out of his contemplation. "Oh, I was just thinking."

"I have observed you 'thinking' with that look upon you face many times in recent days."

"Yeah, suppose so." Daniel sat down on the bench and began to pull on his boots. "I'm still having trouble believing she betrayed me, us."

"She is Goa'uld."

"Maybe."

"DanielJackson, she_**is**_ Goa'uld." Teal'c words were hard, but softened some when he added, "despite what you may feel for her."

"I just wish I knew what she's up to, you know, where she is." Daniel finished fastening his boots.

"As do I." Although Teal'c knew they sought this goal for very different reasons.

- - -

"Jaffa," Seshat purred, running a hand along the shoulder of his armor. "I will wait for Djedi's return in his quarters. I wish to greet him properly when he returns."

"My orders. . ."

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear!" she boomed. "I will wait for Djedi in his quarters." Seshat stalked off, followed closely by her guard.

She had been a 'guest' for more than a moon. Her movements were watched and reported. Still, she charmed her way to many areas of the complex. Working on the plans for a new temple design kept her busy much of the time. She also assisted in upgrades of several ships. Slowly, Djedi began to allow her small freedoms.

The Jaffa followed her into the large golden chamber. Without hesitation, she pulled off her gown, dropping it to the floor. "Leave me," she ordered as she crawled upon the bed. Her guard looked uncertain, adverting his eyes from her naked form. "Now! Or I will have to tell your master how you insisted on watching me please myself."

Only brief moment passed, before the Jaffa turned and left the room. She knew he would be waiting just outside the door. Leaping from the silken sheets of the bed, Seshat rushed to the data terminal in the adjacent alcove. With practiced efficiency she began to rifle through millions of terabytes of information.

Memorizing all she saw, she attempted to cover her electronic signature as she moved from database to database. Within minutes, she felt confident no further information pertaining to her quest remained uncovered from this connection. Seshat knew accessing outside connections would immediately raise concern.

Fortunately, nothing of which she sought could be found on this planet. It meant leaving was now an option. Seshat played to Djedi's jealousy as much as she dared. He wanted to possess and tame that which Thoth could not. So, she let him believe her time locked in the sarcophagus had softened her ideals and made her yearn for a stronger Goa'uld's protection. Djedi would not take her to Thoth as long as he thought he could be the one to which she pledged her allegiance.

Retrieving her gown, Seshat began to search the bed for secret doors. Goa'uld often hid weapons nearby places they used to take pleasure, especially ones willing to play the traitorous games Djedi did. Seshat soon found one, a gold engraving that when turned opened a small drawer. Inside, rested a za'tarc weapon. Perfect.

Slipping the small and easily concealable weapon onto her fingers, Seshat mentally prepared herself for battle. Now, with the knowledge and the means, getting to the Stargate became imperative.

- - -

"Unscheduled activation."

Daniel looked up at the blurry image of the intercom speaker, barely pausing mid-rep. A fine layer of sweat covered his skin and his muscles burned, but it felt good and he wasn't about to stop his workout for another unscheduled wormhole activation.

Three weeks ago Jack brutally teased him about jumping up like a puppy after a treat every time there was an unscheduled activation. They all knew it was because each time part of him hoped it was some news, whether good or bad, about Seshat. Still, he had to consciously force himself to not react. He just wanted, needed, to know. Anyone who knew him understood being in limbo, having unanswered questions, was his own private hell.

"Doctor Jackson, please report to the gate room immediately. Doctor Jackson to the gate room."

Dropping the free weight to the floor, Daniel fought the urge to rush from the room ill dressed and sweating. He toweled off his face, and slipped on his glasses before picking up the phone on the wall. A Sergeant responded. "This is Dr. Jackson. I'm in the weight room."

"Sir, there's a message for you coming through the Stargate."

"I'm on the way." Daniel toweled off as he headed briskly to the gate room. It only took a moment. "What is it?"

The technician called up the recording. "This message just came through."

_"I need to reach Daniel Jackson. Hurry, I must speak with him."_

"Ati." Daniel turned to the General. "That's Ati's voice."

"Send the response that Dr. Jackson is here, but do not open the iris." Hammond ordered, looking at the younger man sideways.

They waited. Daniel chewed his lower lip. The technician sent the message twice more, with no response. Then, suddenly the Stargate shut down from the other end.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. The connection was terminated."

"She tried to make contact. I don't understand." Daniel ran his hands through his damp hair with frustration. "Dammit, why didn't she respond?"

- - -

_more to come..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This one is short, but I wanted to break it from the next chapter. I should have the next one up tomorrow!_

_Thanks again for all the feedback! I love it!_

**Seshat's Secret: Chapter 6**

"So, what's up?" Daniel stepped up behind Sam. She sat in one of the technician chairs in the control room.

"I've been going over the images received from the MALP on P2H-994. I think it's experienced a massive destructive force that threw the planet into an ice age.I've found evidence that this was once a forest."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Another sleeper bomb?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted. "Maybe. But it could have been a meteor or…

"Any number of other things. Sam, it's been weeks since we've seen or heard about anything pertaining to the Scrolls…or Seshat. I appreciate you looking, though."

"Yeah, okay." She sounded tired.

The Stargate suddenly began to spin, chevrons locking one after another. The alert went out. General Hammond descended the steps as the iris closed. As the event horizon came to life behind the protective shield an audio transmission began immediately.

"_I need to see Daniel Jackson immediately. Please open the chap'ai. I am out of time."_

"Ati?" Daniel leaned closer to the technician, who looked passed him to the General.

Hammond keyed the microphone. "This is General Hammond. Please ident. . ."

"_I don't have time!"_ a loud blast sounded. "_Allow me through. I am surrounded and will not be able to dial again if the chap'ai closes."_ Another loud blast, and she cried out.

"Sir?" Daniel anxiously looked back and forth from the iris to the General and back.

"Full security complement to the Gate Room! Defensive positions! Sergeant open the iris." He turned back to the microphone. "You're clear to come through."

The iris opened and several staff blast emerged, hitting the protective window. Daniel held his breath until she fell through. Seshat collapsed on the ramp. He was dashing from the control room even before the Stargate closed.

"Doctor Jackson!" The General's booming voice stopped him at the doorway. "Wait right there, son."

"But,"

"I have ordered a full security alert. You are not going barging in there."

The radio crackled. "All secure. Sir, she's injured."

"Colonel, call in a medical team. Place her in isolation room three under full guard."

"Come on, Daniel." Sam touched his shoulder. "We'll keep tabs on what's going on from the observation room." She looked over at the General, who gave her a discrete nod.

Daniel and Sam got to the observation room just as the doctor cut away the material of Seshat's gown to reveal a nasty wound across her side. The flesh was raw, oozing and charred. Along her shoulder another wound screamed out from her pale flesh.

"Aw, dammit." Daniel dropped into the chair.

"She'll be okay. Her symbiote will heal her. She'll be okay." Sam touched his shoulders.

"What happened?" Jack and Teal'c came in.

"Those are staff blast injuries." Teal'c commented immediately.

"She came in hot." Sam volunteered.

"What'd she say?"

"There wasn't time to say anything, Jack. She fell through the gate this way." Daniel chewed his lip.

Fifteen tense minutes later, the doctor spoke into the intercom. "She's stable, but her symbiote has a lot of work to do. She's slipped into a deep sleep, almost coma deep, to heal. I don't know for how long, though. Could be hours. Could be days."

"I'm going down there." Daniel stood.

"No, sorry. You're not." Jack spoke quietly, looking down.

"Yes, I am."

"General's orders, Daniel. She's to be kept in isolation until the Tok'ra arrive."

"At which point they're going to take her away." He returned tightly.

"Probably." Surprisingly, Jack didn't sound too thrilled about it either.

- - -

More than six hours later, she began to stir. The nurse attending to Seshat moved closer and checked her vitals and spoke softly to her. Daniel watched intently from the observation room. Having to wait so far away angered him, but orders were orders.

The nurse pointed at the window, right at him and said something quietly to Seshat. She, in turn, tried to lift her head from the pillow. Daniel raised his handto sayhello and smiled sadly when her eyes met his. She closed her eyes, looking calmer, and laid her head back down.

"General Hammond, the patient is awake." The Tok'ra next to him spoke into the phone. "We would like to begin immediately."

"Now?" Daniel turned to Corwin, instantly angry. "She's still weak. She can barely lift her head."

"Movement on her part is not necessary, only consciousness." The Tok'ra retorted after a long pause.

"Are you kidding?" Daniel stood up. He got louder. "It's barely been six hours!"

"Doctor." The General barked from the doorway. "What's going on here?"

"She can barely lift her head, and they want to begin interrogating her now? It's ridiculous!"

Hammond raised his hand to stop Daniel from continuing. He turned to the intercom. "Doctor, could you please come in here?"

For the first time, Daniel noted Sam had followed the General into the observation room. A moment later, Dr. Frasier joined the crowd in the little room. "Yes, General?"

"How's our patient? Is she ready to meet with the Tok'ra?"

"Absolutely not." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and Corwin began to protest. "She just woke up. At the very least I need to examine her further and determine her current level of comprehension. She may need to rest even longer."

"There's no reason. . ." Corwin began.

"Because she's my patient and I say so. That's exactly the reason. Now, I will contact you when she's well enough." Without waiting for a reply, the doctor left the room.

"You heard her. Might as well make yourselves comfortable." The General began to leave as well.

"Sir, I'd like to go down and see her." Daniel stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I can't allow that. Not yet."

"Then I want to be there when the Tok'ra questions her."

"No." Corwin snapped.

"Doctor, I've assigned Major Carter to be present during the questioning. We've agreed to have only one representative from both the Tok'ra and the SGC present, medical staff and security excluded."

Daniel looked from him to Sam. He could see it in her eyes. She would be fair where Seshat's interests were concerned. "Alright. Fine. I'll stay here."

It took another two hours before Janet allowed them to see her patient. Admittedly, Daniel was surprised Seshat was sitting propped up in the hospital bed and conversing with the doctor. He could tell the moment Janet told her of the pending interrogation by the Tok'ra. Her dark eyes found him immediately, but the concern on her face turned quickly to resolve. At least, he thought, she doesn't look afraid.

Corwin and his companion wheeled in a cart holding the small memory device and the larger holographic image projector. Seeing the projector, Daniel felt heat rush up his face. Although their relationship couldn't be considered consummated, he and Seshat had shared some intimate moments. He silently prayed they would stay private.

Corwin's companion exited and Sam entered. They spoke briefly. Daniel desperately wished he could hear what was going on, especially now that he was alone in the observation room. Almost as if Janet was reading his mind, she covertly walked to the centrifuge on the counter along the back wall, placing her body between the communication panel and the others in the room. Making like she was checking the test tubes, she switched on the microphone.

Daniel looked down at the control board. It was on one-way. He could hear them but they couldn't hear him. Looking at the others, he checked that their attention was centered around the holographic projector. He mouthed 'thank you' to Janet. She gave him a smile before turning back to her patient.

"Now," Janet stepped up beside the bed. "Seshat, do you understand what's about to happen?"

Corwin and Sam turned to her expectantly. "Yes, doctor. This Tok'ra will use a memory device and a projector to verify the sincerity of my answers to his questions."

"Mine as well." Sam added. Seshat inclined her head in acceptance. "I do have one more question." Sam looked at Corwin. "Will it matter if it's Seshat or her host who answers?"

"Yes and no. The host is privy to actions taken by the symbiote, and thus would remember those events. That applies to the other way around, as well. Anything predating their joining would have to be answered by that individual, however. Answers need not be vocalize. We will simply see her answers." Corwin explained.

"You ready?" Janet asked again. "Are you certain you feel up to this?"

"I want to get this over with." Seshat nodded.

Corwin placed the small disk on her temple and turned on the projector. Sam wasted no time, jumping in to be first to set the tempo of the questioning. "What's the first thing you remember after coming out of stasis?"

The gray ceiling of one of the SGC isolation rooms popped up above the projector. The image shifted to show Daniel, smiling and offering his greeting. They all watched the exchange. Up in the observation room Daniel watch himself with a touch of confusion. He looked good in the image, really good, better than he remembered looking that day. Then it hit him. That's how _she_ remembers seeing him. I made him smile.

Sam's questions continued, revealing how she remembered her time here. With growing anxiety, Daniel waited to see if their private moments would be revealed. "You were left alone in Dr. Jackson's office and you accessed classified information. Why?"

Images flashed. It wasn't as coherent. Seshat sitting beside Daniel looking at the image on the computer. A bald, tanned Goa'uld asking her questions, lavishing her with compliments to make her more compliant. Seshat standing in a golden room, building a device. Ra striking her hard across the face, condemning her for recording her knowledge. Two Jaffa holding her tightly as she pleaded with Thoth, the bald Goa'uld from earlier, to stop. Men in leopard tunics being slit ear to ear by Jaffa daggers.

For the first time, Corwin asked a question. "How were you worshiped?"

The image changed. She sat upon chair of Egyptian design, outside, on a stone dais beside the Nile. She wore a gown of gossamer linen covered by a leopard skin tunic. Before her, a low, narrow table extended many feet to either side. Men in loin clothes and tunic made of the same animal skin sat around the table writing on fine papyrus. Rolls and rolls piled in front of her.

Daniel thought the Tok'ra looked confused. He muttered to himself, "She didn't have temples, you moron. She wasn't worshiped like most of the others."

"How did you obtain your followers?" Corwin asked again.

This time they saw an older man bringing a young boy, holding a rolled papyrus, to her. The boy looked serious, but not afraid. The older man, his father perhaps, beamed with pride. It changed to show another man, kneeling and presenting a finely engraved tablet to her. Again and again, these images appeared. Each showed men, only men, coming to her as children eager to learn or scribes wishing to prove themselves.

"Seshat, how did you come about your host?" Corwin pressed.

A young girl of about five, with black hair and big brown eyes, stepping up and taking her hand. The same girl was seen, only a little older, sitting beside a man wearing a tunic of Seshat's priesthood. They were studying mathematics. A beautiful woman laughing, soaking to her shoulders in a bath. The same woman, smiling warmly, and leaning forward to offer herself.

"Seshat-Ati, how were you treated and taken as a host?" Corwin pressed harder.

Rapid images of a dark eyed woman appeared. The moments were full of serious lessons and adventurous travel, joyous laughter and lavish ceremony. Brief flashes of large palaces and gigantic libraries intermingled with the faces of dozens of people, all of whom died thousands of years ago. The dark eyed woman, presumably Seshat in her previous host, appeared often.

Daniel sat above, watching. He tapped his lips with the tips of fingers, concentrating on the barrage of memories. "Nothing mean. Nothing unpleasant." He said although no was there to hear. "Even my childhood was so much darker than this."

"Have you killed?" Corwin leered.

"That's not a fair question! Everyone here has done what they had to in varying situations. . ." Despite Sam's opposition, the projector showed her in ancient times, taking a staff weapon from a Jaffa and shooting a man in royal finery. Then throwing a knife into a slave girl. The last image was more recent, she wore the gown she had when she fell through the Stargate. Using a za'tarc, she shot several Jaffa.

"Seshat, why did you come back here?" Sam interjected.

The image simmered, changing to Daniel's face. A soft smile touched his moist lips. His hair looked tousled. Then it was gone, replaced quickly by a data crystal. Then rapid flashes of data strings, names, Stargate addresses. Finally, a huge barren hole in the crust of a planet.

"We found a crystal like that on her when she came through the Stargate." Janet turned to look at Sam.

"It holds the addresses for the planet I believe have false arks." Seshat vocalized softly. Daniel thought she sounded painfully tired.

"The sleeper bombs?" Sam asked.

"Yes" The image changed to a golden box, encrusted with precious stones. "I have also included the knowledge to disarm them."

"To what end?" Corwin asked.

An image of a crater in the desert sand and rock slowly solidified on the projector. Pieces of chiseled stone and human limbs scattered the ground at her feet. The more detailed the image became, the more carnage was evident. Hundreds of bodies, torn to pieces. "Please turn it off." Ati's voice pleaded.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as gently as she could as she switched off the projector.

"Long ago, Thoth experimented with an explosive device. Actually, he did a lot of work with weapons. He presented me with puzzle, an equation so complex he could not solve it on his own. I was enthralled and I solved it. I found out he used it to create these small, extremely powerful explosive device. He tested in on a library dedicated in my name. A library full of innocent scholars!" Ati's human voice shook with pain and fury.

She looked up to the window at Daniel. He bit his lip, face tight and eyes serious. "When Daniel showed me the engravings," She began again. "I learn how much I had been betrayed and how many of these he'd built. I had to do something."

"So why not just tell them?" Corwin asked with less edge than before.

"They had no reason to trust me. I had to gather the all the information I could. I had to move before the Goa'uld loyal to Thoth discovered I spent time with the Tau'ri. If they learned the truth they never would have lowered their guard enough for me to steal this information." She looked over at the Tok'ra. "I don't want to see any more cities destroyed just because a power hungry Goa'uld or a foolish treasure hunter tampers with one of these devices. Do what you want with me, just don't discount this information."

"What do you want to do now?" Janet asked.

"The only thing I've ever wanted to do. I want to learn and I want to teach." Seshat answered. "I have been used for my knowledge by more powerful Goa'uld for my entire existence. I want to be free of it."

"You understand that you're loyalty will still be in question. You will have to earn our trust." Corwin crossed his arms tightly.

"Are you offering me a place with the Tok'ra?" Seshat's strength was waning.

"I'm offering you a chance to earn it." Corwin nodded.

Seshat looked up at Daniel. He gave her a sweet smile. She rested her head back. "May we continue later? I am tired."

Daniel sat back in his chair. He watched everyone filtered out of the isolation room, as he still sat alone in the observation room. Watching her chest rise and fall as she rested, he felt a deep relief throughout his body. His feeling about her had been right.

A light tap brought his head around. Janet stepped into the room. "I thought you'd like to know I'm moving her to VIP Room Three. The infirmary beds are full. SG-6 got into something and have head to toe rashes. Didn't want to leave her here, so the General granted the request. You can go see here once she's moved."

"Really?" Daniel looked back at her small sleeping form.

"M-hm. She's been asking about you since she woke up." Janet sat down beside him. "Give us a half hour then you can come see her. In the meantime, why don't you go get something to eat." She patted his shoulder. "We'll take care of her. Now go. Take care of yourself."

_More to come..._


End file.
